


Criminal Minds oneshots and ficlets

by HollyDaisy23



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Books, F/M, Kidnapping, Reader Reads to Spencer, Spencer Reid as a dad, Spencer Reid as husband, Spencer Reid proposes, The Princess Bride - Freeform, matching purple converse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyDaisy23/pseuds/HollyDaisy23
Summary: A bunch of Criminal Minds ficlets and oneshots that I'll also post on Tumblr. A lot of these will be friendships or for the older characters such as Gideon and Rossi, it'll be like a mentorship relationship, if that makes sense.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, David Rossi & Reader, Derek Morgan/Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jason Gideon & Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Penelope Garcia & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. You Found Me

“Where are they?!” Spencer Reid bellowed at the unsub, slamming his hands on the table in front of him.  
He hadn’t slept for days. His sanity was running low, his anger levels were off the charts, and he was frustrated.  
“I told you, I don’t know!” the unsub snapped back. He spat in Spencer’s direction and smirked at him. “But you’ll never find out if you don’t let me go.”  
Spencer’s anger pulsed through his veins. He started to make a move to grab the unsub by the collar when someone snatched him from behind. He began to wrestle with the person holding him while he was dragged out of the room.  
“No! Wait!” he cried as someone carried him out of the interrogation room. When Spencer was finally released, he turned to see who it was and softened a bit when he saw Derek Morgan.  
“Why did you take me out of there?” Spencer snapped, pushing hair out of his face angrily.  
“Kid, I took you out of there because you are way too close to this case,” Morgan answered, his voice calm. “I really should have you taken off the case.”  
“Why?” the question came out so calmly but so fiery. “That psychopath has my wife and my daughter, and you want to take me off the case?”  
“Yes,” Morgan responded. “You’re acting erratically, kid. I can’t have that on my team.”  
Spencer took a deep breath. “You’re right.”  
“I’m sending you to the bullpen. You can help out from there.” Morgan eyed his friend carefully. “Alright?”  
Spencer nodded reluctantly. “I need to find them, Morgan.” his eyes filled with tears.  
Morgan offered a sad smile. “I know, kid. I know.”  
Spencer walked into the bullpen, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. He wiped his eyes on his hands, sighing. _There’s nothing you can do;_ his internal monologue screamed. He tried to shrug it away, but it wouldn’t go.  
“Reid!” Hotch’s voice carried from the bullpen towards Spencer’s ears. He turned his face towards his boss and walked towards him.  
As soon as he arrived, Hotch pulled him aside. “Look, I know you’re attached to this case because it’s personal, and you want to be involved,” he started. “But I need you back here, working on the things we may have missed. Okay?”  
Spencer nodded, taking a deep breath through his nose as he walked into the bullpen. As he walked, his thoughts wandered back to two days before…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“Hey, Honey, I’m home!” Spencer called as he entered the apartment. He dropped his keys onto the hallway table and put his bag down on the floor next to it. He paused briefly to run his fingers through his curly hair and walked into the family room, smiling as he waited in the doorway.  
His wife was on the floor, along with his two-month-old daughter. He took note of how his wife interacted with their daughter and how carefully she picked her up.  
“You know, I can help you if you’re trying to stand up,” Spencer said as he watched her struggle to stand with the baby in her arms.  
She turned to face Spencer, her eyes warming up at the sight of him. “You’re home!” she said. She carefully stood up and approached her husband, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. “How was your day?”  
“It wasn’t bad,” he replied. “I just worked a lot on reports.”  
“Oh yeah?” she smiled at him, gently rubbing her daughter’s back. “Someone missed you while you were gone.”  
“She did?” he said. He leaned over to see his tiny daughter’s face, smiling as he observed her chubby cheeks and her little mouth open with her tongue poking out. He watched her fingers flex and gently took her little hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. “Hi, Little One,” he whispered to her.  
“Don’t worry, Spencer,” his wife started to talk. “She’s had her diaper changed already, and she’s had a nap.”  
He gently took his daughter in his hands and held her close to him, pressing a kiss to the baby’s forehead and smiling at the girl. “Hi, Eloise.”  
Eloise flexed her fingers and grabbed at Spencer’s shirt, the garment’s fabric scrunching underneath the pads of her fingers. Spencer leaned his head against that of his daughter’s and took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet smell of the gentle soap her mother used to bathe her earlier in the day. His lips spread apart in a grin. Ever since he married the love of his life, and she blessed him with a child, he felt like he was on cloud nine.  
“I made dinner for you whenever you’ve finished gawking at our child,” y/n said, smiling at her husband.  
Spencer’s eyes lit up at his wife, feeling his heart soar. “Okay.” He put Eloise down in her bassinet, making sure there was nothing in the bed that could hurt her or endanger her, and walked to his wife.  
“What would I ever do without you?” he questioned, pulling her close to him.  
“I don’t know,” she replied, wrapping her arms around her husband’s waist. “Probably work yourself to death.” she smiled, then pressed a kiss to her husband’s lips, her fingers tangled in his hair. She chuckled as she held him close to her._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotch entered the interrogation room, the file that contained all of the details of Y/N and Eloise’s disappearance held tightly in his hand. He set it on the table and approached the unsub.  
“I’m going to say this once, and then never again,” he began calmly. “My agent is in there right now pacing back and forth because he doesn’t know where his family is. And that’s all on you. Now. You will tell me what happened to his wife and daughter, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll cut you a break. But I’m not doing that until you tell me what happened to his family.”  
The unsub smirked again. “What makes you think I’m gonna tell you where they are?”  
Hotch continued to stare at the unsub, his eyes level with the pair of eyes belonging to the man in front of him. “If you don’t tell me where his family is, I’m not going to offer you a deal.”  
The unsub sneered. “I don’t know nothing.”  
Hotch slammed his hand on the table. “You’re lying!” he shouted. “Tell me where his family is now!”  
“And I did! I don’t know nothing!” the unsub screamed back at him, spitting in Hotch’s direction. “Now let me out of here!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_They had just put the baby to bed and had curled up on the couch together, y/n’s head resting against her husband’s chest.  
“You know I miss you when you go,” she whispered to him.  
“And I miss you too,” Spencer replied. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and reached for her hand, holding it carefully in his. “I wish I didn’t have to travel as much for work as I do.”  
Right as he said that, his phone chirped. Y/n sat up from leaning against Spencer and sighed. “Is that Penelope?”  
Spencer sighed in return. “Yeah,” he groaned. He dropped his phone into his lap and looked at his wife with sad eyes. “I was really hoping we could have been together a little while longer before our next case.”  
Y/n’s face fell with sadness. “I know.” she looked up at him with her eyes filling with tears. “I’m just scared Eloise won’t know who her dad is because he’s always working.”  
Spencer put his fingers under his wife’s chin and held her gaze. “That’s not going to happen,” he said. He kissed her lips, then stood up and walked to the door. He turned around and looked at her and smiled a small smile. “I’ll call you when I get there.”  
Y/N approached her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling her into him. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” she whispered.  
“I know,” he whispered back to her. “But I promise I’ll be back soon.”  
“Do you have time to say goodbye to Eloise first?” y/n asked, pulling away from Spencer for a moment.  
“I can take a few seconds to do that,” Spencer responded. He quickly walked into the bedroom and walked towards Eloise’s crib. He leaned forward in the bed and kissed her forehead, taking a second to breathe in her sweet baby smell. “Daddy loves you so much, Eloise. I’ll be home before you know it.”  
He kissed his wife one more time and then left, grabbing his go-bag his wife kept packed for him and waving goodbye._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Garcia’s fingers flew across her keyboard as she typed furiously to find her dearest friend Reid’s family. She pulled up security camera footage for the apartment building that Reid and his little family lived and the ones for the apartment building across the street, gasping as she made an important discovery.  
“Guys!” she exclaimed as she trotted into the bullpen, waving around her feather tipped pen and a pad of paper. “I found something!”  
Spencer, who had been sitting at his desk, his head in his hands, shot out of his chair like a bullet. He raced towards Garcia and grabbed at the pad of paper. “What is this?” he asked, his voice urgent.  
“I’m glad you asked, Boy Wonder,” she replied, taking her pad back. “This here is the license place belonging to the person who kidnapped y/n and Eloise.”  
“Why are you bringing this to me?” Spencer snapped. “Shouldn’t you be running this plate?”  
“Done,” she said. “I found the person who owns the car, and it’s not the unsub we have in the interrogation room.”  
Spencer’s face went white. “What do you mean?” he said.  
“I think this is the unsub’s partner,” Garcia replied, her chipper tone flattening into a serious one. “But, I managed to get a name to go with that license plate, and this belongs to the one and only Jack Riley.”  
Morgan looked at his phone, then grabbed his keys and walked out, Rossi, Prentiss, J.J., and Spencer on his heels. Before they got any further, Garcia grabbed Spencer’s arm.  
“Reid,” she said. “They’re going to be okay.”  
“They better be,” he replied, his jaw set into a grim expression. Garcia grabbed his elbow and squeezed it gently before letting him continue with the rest of the team.  
A few minutes later, and with Hotch, the team was in the SUVs driving towards the address. As they moved, Spencer’s mind began to wander…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_“Hey, Honey,” Spencer’s voice said as his call was to voice mail for the third time. “I’m just calling to check up on you. I haven’t heard from you this whole time, and I wanted to let you know that I’m on my way home now.” he took a deep breath. “I love you so much. Give Eloise a kiss for me. I’ll see you soon.” he hung up the phone, then took another deep breath. Something inside of him betrayed his feelings. Something didn’t seem right.  
Morgan picked up on this. “Everything okay, kid?” he asked, his brow furrowing.  
“Y/n hasn’t answered the phone,” Spencer said, his tone worried.  
Morgan shrugged. “Maybe she’s busy with the baby. It happens, Reid.”  
“Yeah, but it hasn’t happened yet,” he argued. His stomach continued to churn as he stared out the window.  
“Well, maybe she’s asleep,” Morgan countered. “You know she’s probably exhausted because of the baby.”  
Spencer half shrugged, hoping that was the case, but he knew deep down that something was wrong.  
Little did he know that his feeling was right because when he got home, his family was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a note that read, “I’ve got them, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Alright, we’re going to split up,” Hotch ordered his team. “Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss, you take the front. Dave, J.J., and I will take the back.”  
“And remember, don’t hurt my family,” Spencer whispered. J.J. laid her hand on Spencer’s shoulder and rubbed it, giving him the boost of courage he didn’t know he needed. The team separated, Morgan taking the lead with his small group and Hotch taking the lead with his.  
“Jack Riley, this is the FBI,” Morgan called into the house. “Come out slowly with your hands up.”  
After waiting for a second, Morgan nodded to Spencer and Prentiss, opening the door and swarming into the house. Spencer took the lead and walked ahead; his gun pointed in front of him as he swept the area of the house. He walked into the living room area and felt his heart sink into his stomach.  
His beautiful wife was tied to a chair, her face smeared with blood. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she had passed out.  
“Y/n?” Spencer whimpered as he holstered his gun. He walked over to her and took in the zip ties holding her to the chair. He took out his pocket knife and cut the bonds, then reached for her. “Hey, it’s Spencer. I’m here.”  
She stirred gently, her eyes opening carefully against the bright lights. “Spencer?” she groaned, trying to stretch her arms and legs.  
“Shh, it’s okay,” he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. “You’re safe now,” he said, tears filling his eyes as he buried his face in her hair.  
The sound of a gunshot sounded from upstairs, and Y/n jumped in Spencer’s arms.  
“What was that?” she asked, her eyes wide with panic.  
“A sign of something, I hope,” Spencer said, rubbing his wife’s back carefully.  
She started squirming in his grasp. “No, you don’t understand,” she stammered. “Eloise was upstairs.”  
Spencer’s eyes opened wide as he looked at his wife. “Morgan!” he shouted, his heart pounding in his chest as he stood up quickly and turned to see only Prentiss behind him.  
“Where did he go?!” Spencer demanded, his hands beginning to shake as he walked toward Prentiss.  
“Reid, you need to calm down,” she started, holding her hands out for him to stop.  
“How can I calm down?!” he cried. “My child might be dead, damn it!” his eyes filled with tears, and he began to cry. He turned back to his wife and pulled her against him, his sobs rocking his body.  
“Hey, Reid,” Rossi’s voice came from behind. “I’ve got something for you.”  
Spencer turned around, and his tears turned from anger to relief. Rossi was holding Eloise in his arms, smiling down at the tiny girl.  
“Eloise,” Spencer breathed out, his relief washing over him like a wave. He stood up and walked over to him, gingerly taking his daughter from Rossi’s hands and walking towards his wife. He offered his daughter to his wife and pulling his small family close to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two weeks later, Spencer Reid walked into the BAU office, his hair a little messy, his shirt a little untucked, and his jeans a little dirty, but there was a smile on his face.  
“Hey, Pretty Boy,” Morgan said, smiling at his friend. “And how is the family?”  
“Actually, I have a ton of pictures of Eloise I took while I was on my break,” Spencer said, his grin widening. “Do you want to see them?”  
Penelope appeared from behind him. “Hello, I heard something about baby pictures, and I am here for them!” she stood in front of Spencer, practically dancing with impatience.  
“Well, here we go,” Spencer started, showing each photo to the team. As he did, their varying reactions showed him that they loved his child as much as he did. He would have continued to show them all photos, except for Hotch coming through, saying they had another case. Spencer put his phone back in his pocket and walked to the conference room, ready to begin another case with a sigh.


	2. Read To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader buys a few books of her own to keep at her boyfriend's apartment, but one book in particular piques his interest. The book in question? _The Princess Bride_

Living with Spencer Reid was… interesting. Because he worked for the FBI, his work hours were weird, so sometimes you saw him all the time, and sometimes you didn’t see him for several days. When he was gone for several days, it was a nightmare trying to do anything fun. His apartment was practically bare, save for the groceries in the cupboards and the novels on his bookshelves.

You had tried to read one of the many books on his shelves, but you were so bored. They weren’t the kind of books that you usually liked to read- they were a bunch of scientific and very scholarly books. You fixed that problem as soon as it started: you marched yourself down to the bookstore and bought several books that you would like.

Of the many books you bought for yourself to keep in his apartment, your favorite was the hardcover illustrated copy of The Princess Bride that you found. You absolutely LOVED that edition. You loved it so much that you read it every single night before you went to bed. You pored over the illustrations, watching as each scene came to life on the page in front of you. You fell asleep knowing that your favorite characters were happily living in their world.

One night, after purchasing the book, you went to pick up Spencer from his latest mission and came home to the apartment. He rambled on about his mission to you, stopping only to kiss you (he had a thing about kissing you in front of his coworkers); when you told him to get changed, you would wash his clothes. Then you would make him a hot meal, and he could sleep peacefully that night.

He walked into the bedroom you shared and started to change while you began to prepare something for him, smiling as he chattered about his job when he suddenly stopped talking.

“Hey, Y/N?” he called, walking down the small hallway into the kitchen where you were currently.

“What is it, Spence?” you asked him, turning towards him. You gasped.

In his hands, he held your book. You gulped.

“Why isn’t this on the bookshelf?” he asked you.

You breathed a sigh of relief. “I was reading it last night.”

“Oh.” he turned the book around and looked at the cover. “The Princess Bride?” he questioned. “I didn’t have this book before, did I?”

“Nope.” you cleared your throat. “I bought it.”

“Oh,” he said. 

“I wanted something to read while you were gone, and you know that I don’t read your science books, so I bought some books for myself.” you rubbed your elbow. “I hope you don’t mind, Spencer.”

He grinned at you. “You’re fine, Y/N!” he walked over to you and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “In fact, I was hoping we could read it together.”

“Oh,” you said, taken aback at him. You hadn’t expected him to want to read the book, so you were surprised. “Um, sure.”

After you got his dinner cooked, he sat down at the table and started to eat it when he motioned for you to read the book.

“What?” you asked him.

“Can you read to me?” he asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“I- Sure,” you said. You turned to the first page of your book and cleared your throat. “The year that Buttercup was born, the most beautiful woman in the world was a French scullery maid named Annette.”

You kept reading, looking at your boyfriend, and smiling at his rapturous face. You noticed how enthralled he was with your storytelling. You continued to read, finishing the chapter in a matter of minutes. You closed the book and placed it on the table, sighing happily.

“Is that it?” he asked you. 

“Of that chapter,” you said. “I’m going to save the rest for later.”

“Oh,” he said. He smiled at you and stood from the table, taking his dirty dishes to the kitchen sink. He walked back to you and wrapped his arms around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Can’t wait to read it.”

He picked the book up off of the table and carried it with him to the bedroom.

“Where do you think you are going, Spencer Reid?” you asked him, a scolding tone in your voice.

“You said it was illustrated!” he protested, a smile spreading across his face. “I just wanted to look at the pictures.”

“Okay,” you said.

You smiled at your love as he walked back to your shared bedroom, your favorite book in hand. You watched his retreating back as he moved away from you, and you smiled lightly at the back of his head, his brown hair waving slightly in the wind from his movements.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few nights later, he came home from a job, looking exhausted from the trip. You did your usual routine when he came home- hugged him, kissed him, cooked him something to eat (tonight you made him a sandwich), give him some clean clothes to change into, spend time with him in the living room, then bedtime.

This time, he made a beeline to your bedside table as soon as he entered the apartment and grabbed your book.

“Can we read this?” Spencer’s brown eyes danced as he begged for it.

You laughed. “Wow, Spencer,” you said. “I don’t even get a hug or a kiss now?”

He blushed a little bit, then leaned into you and kissed you gently. Your fingers tangled in his hair as you held him close, enjoying the brief moment of intimacy.

After a few seconds, he pulled away from your lips and took a breath. “But, I’m serious,” he said, taking a breath. “Can you read to me?”

You laughed again. “Of course, I can!”

And so began one of your favorite routines whenever he came home. When he was on short missions that he worked from the office, Spencer would come home every night, but when he was working a case far away, he would call you on the phone, and you would read to him every night.

You didn’t call when Reid was on a case. You always waited for him to contact you. You didn’t want to get him in trouble if you called while he was working. But this particular evening, while you waited by the phone for him to reach you, you decided to continue reading your book. You found yourself lost in the beautiful artworks in the book, drawn to each picture as you gasped at the drawings.

You almost missed your phone vibrating on your leg because you were caught up in the book. You snatched it up off of your leg and answered it.

“Hey,” you said. “I was waiting for you.”

Spencer didn’t answer you right away. You could hear his shaky breathing from the other end. “Y/N?” he whispered, his voice wavering.

“Spencer, are you okay?” you asked him, your heart beginning to race.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he whimpered. You could hear his breathing hitch, and you heard him crying.

“What happened, Spence?” you asked him, your arms suddenly aching to hold your love and comfort him.

“It was a bad case,” he replied. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” you took a deep breath. “What can I do, Spencer?”

“Read to me?” he said.

“Okay.” you sat down on the couch and picked your book back up, finding the page you were on last with Spencer and reading the book to him. He relaxed as you read, your voice soothing him as he traveled home.

You read the allotted chapter to him but continued reading. You knew if you would need to read more to help him relax if it was a bad day.

You had been reading three chapters when you stopped reading. “Spencer, I need to get a drink of water.” you put the bookmark into the book and set it on the coffee table, sneaking into the kitchen to get yourself a drink. As you took a sip of water, you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. You jumped a tiny bit, turning around in his arms to look at him.

“How long have you been home?” you asked him, rubbing his arms and looking up at him.

“I just got here,” he answered. “I listened to you reading the whole time.”

“How did you get home?” you asked him.

“J.J. dropped me off,” he answered. He looked at you with his eyes watering again. “Can you just read to me some more?”

You nodded, taking his arm (and your water) and leading him to the couch. You sat down and patted the cushion next to you, encouraging him to sit next to you. He did, laying down and placing his head in your lap. You sank your fingers through his curly hair, massaging his scalp as you did so. You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to him, then picked up the book again.

You read the book to him until you had reached the second to last chapter. You weren’t aware just how much of the book you had actually read to him until this moment. You stopped reading and checked up on your boyfriend, only to see that he had fallen asleep on your lap. You smiled at him.

“It’s okay, Spence,” you whispered to him. You grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered him with it, then reached over and put the book on the table. You adjusted yourself so you were next to him and wrapped your arms around him.

“I love you so much, Spencer Reid,” you whispered. His lips curled into a small smile, and he gently snored. You kissed him, then fell asleep.


	3. Matching Purple Converse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer Reid has always loved your favorite pair of Converse sneakers, so he decides to do something about that.

The whole time you and Spencer were dating, you noticed that he was enthralled with your sneakers. You couldn’t figure out why; they were just Converse sneakers, and he also had some. But to say that “they were just Converse sneakers” was an understatement. You had several pairs of them, ranging in color and style. Your favorite pair was your purple hightops, which you always wore. You couldn’t wear them to work, which made you sad, so you overcompensated whenever you wore them by wearing them when you were finally off work. You paired them with your favorite pair of distressed jeans and a favorite t-shirt.

This particular outfit was the one that you decided to wear when you picked up Spencer from his latest case. You knew that the purple hightops were his favorite pair of your Converse, too, so you decided to make this pickup special by wearing the pair of shoes you both loved so much.

You waited in the bullpen for him to arrive, making yourself comfortable by sitting at his desk and twiddling your thumbs. You hated waiting, even if it was for a few moments. You were always bored, and you hated it that even though you said you would bring a book to read, you forgot about it.

So there you sat, waiting for him when you heard someone behind you. You turned around to see your favorite of Spencer’s coworkers, Penelope Garcia.

“Hey, Garcia,” you called. She turned, a look of surprise and glee on her face.

“Oh my god, Y/N!” she said. She started stammering excitedly. You walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

“It’s so good to see you,” you said. You meant it, too. Garcia was one of the nicest people you had ever met, next to Morgan and Rossi. You would never tell anyone, but Hotch scared you. You knew Spencer had figured it out at some point, but he never said anything about it.

“It’s so good to see you too!” Garcia gushed. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to pick up Spencer,” you said, a smile spreading across your lips.

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” she said. “I just spoke with the team on the phone. They should be back here soon.”

You smiled at her. “Thank you, Garcia.”

“Anything for our good doctor’s girlfriend,” she said, her smile spreading across her face.

You chatted with her for a few more minutes, conversing about anything and everything that you two could come up with but not mentioning the difficulties of the case that your boyfriend had just been on when you heard a familiar voice out in the lobby.

“I’m telling you, Pretty Boy, you’re wrong.” you looked at Garcia and rolled your eyes, smiling. You knew that voice anywhere. It was none other than Derek Morgan.

Well, speak of the devil, you thought as he walked into the office. His eyes lit up when he saw you.

“Hey, Pretty Boy,” he called out. “There’s someone here to see you.”

You crossed your arms over your chest and gave him a playful glare, which he shook his head and smirked at you.

“I still don’t know how Reid got so lucky to find you,” he said.

“Well, let’s just say I was in the right place at the right time,” you said.

As you chatted with his teammates, your eyes scanned the room for the familiar brown-haired boy you fell in love with, but you couldn’t find him. You were beginning to worry that something had happened to him when he appeared.

At first sight of him, your heart started pounding in your chest. You loved that mop of messy, curly hair, the brown eyes that showed the beautiful soul you fell in love with, and the smile that crossed his sweet face. The second that you saw him, and the second that he saw you, you saw whatever was troubling him start melting away. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around him, holding him close to you. You knew that it had been a bad one, based on his facial expressions mere seconds before you saw him.

“There’s my boy,” you whispered as you held him.

He laid his head on your shoulder. “There’s my Y/N.”

“Rough case?” you asked as he tightened his grip on you.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He held onto you with enough pressure that you wouldn’t suffocate in his arms. When he pulled away, he took in what you were wearing, and he smiled at you.

“You’re wearing my favorite outfit,” he pointed out.

You giggled. “Yeah.” you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “I had a sneaking suspicion that you were going to have a rough day, so I brought out the best thing I could to make you feel better.”

“Thank you,” he said.

Shortly after you left, you headed home, your sleepy, sweet boy in the passenger seat. You looked over at him and noticed his eyes beginning to droop from exhaustion. You smiled and took his hand in yours, brought his hand up to your lips, and kissed it.

“I missed you, Spencer,” you said.

“I missed you too,” he said, his voice a sleepy octave. You continued driving, looking over at him when you stopped at red lights.

“Oh, I almost forgot something,” you said as you pulled into the driveway.

“What’s that?” Spencer asked you, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“While you were gone, a package came for you.” He sat up in alarm, but you calmed him down. “No, no, nothing dangerous. It looked like it came from a store or something.”

He perked up. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” you said. You opened your door and headed towards your small house, Spencer on your heels.

“You didn’t open it, did you?” he asked, trailing behind you.

You turned and looked at him, your face a frown. “Now, Spencer,” you scold him gently. “Why in the world would you even dare to suggest something like that?”

“But you didn’t open it?” he asked you. You looked at him and saw his brown eyes practically dancing with excitement.

“No!” you said. You pulled your boyfriend against you and kissed his cheek. “I don’t open your mail, Spencer.”

Spencer’s face lit up as he practically ran into the house to collect his precious box of whatever it was.

“Geez, Spence,” you laughed. “I’m hurrying as fast as I can.”

You watched as he speed-walked into the bedroom, a man on a mission. You shook your head at his retreating back, picking up his go bag and taking it to the laundry room so you could start washing his laundry.

As you started to fill the washing machine with water, you started unpacking his clothes and making sure the correct cycle was turned on. Once you got his clothes in the washing machine, along with some detergent, you wandered back into the living room.

“Hey, Spencer?” you called.

“Just a minute!” his voice returned from the safety of your bedroom.

“I was just going to ask if you wanted a drink or something,” you said, your voice trailing off slightly. You sat on the couch and sighed, closing your eyes. It was so good having him home.

“Hey, Y/N?” Reid’s voice said from above you. You turned to look up at him and took in the sight of your beloved boyfriend. You smiled at him, your eyes lighting up at the taller man in front of you as you stood up.

“What?” you asked him, reaching for him. You wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled him into you.

He blushed, stammering for words. “I-I have a surprise for you.”

You released him and looked at him quizzically. “What?”

He pulled away from you, and that was when you noticed it: his feet.

Spencer Reid, Mr. I-can’t-wear-that-because-it’ll-look-silly, was wearing a pair of hightops.

A pair of hightops the same shade of purple as the ones on your own feet.

“Spencer!” you shrieked, wrapping your arms around him. “You bought a matching pair!”

He smiled down at you. “I did. I bought myself a matching pair.”

“Why did you do it, though?” you asked him.

He released himself from your grip, holding you at arm’s length. “Because, Y/N,” he said, the corners of his mouth twitching in the cutest manner. “I wanted to be able to be myself, just like someone I admire.”

“You mean Garcia?” you asked him, your smile a shy one.

Spencer shook his head at you, his curls cascading in a wave of brown. “I mean you.”

Tears started flooding in your eyes as you looked at him. “Spencer Reid, that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” You pressed a kiss to his lips and hugged him again.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered into your hair.

“I love you too, Spencer,” you returned. You pulled away from him and smiled up at him. “You look so good in purple Converse!”

As you continued to gush over how good he looked in the purple Converse shoes, he smiled at you. His heart began to warm up to being with you, and that was when he realized that he made the right choice when it came to loving someone.

Spencer made a split-second decision right then and there. He knew how much you made him happy; he knew everything about you, and he loved you so much. You two had been dating for four years, so he knew it was about time that he needed to do what he was about to do.

“I want to talk to you about something,” he said to you. He sat down on the couch, bringing you with him. He held your hands in his lap and then turned to look at you, a small smile on his lips.

“You’ve made me so happy in the four years we’ve been together,” he began. “I didn’t know I could ever get to this level of happiness until I met you.”

“I’m happy with you, too,” you answered him, taking one of your hands out of his and touching his cheek.

He took a deep breath and looked at you again. “I know we’ve talked about it, but...” he stood up and wandered over to his shoulder bag and pulled something out of it. You couldn’t see what it was, but as he came back over, you noticed his smile grew by a few inches. “Can I ask you something?” he asked.

“Spencer Reid, you can ask me anything you want,” you replied.

Spencer’s smile grew. He stood in front of you and took your hands in his. “You know I love you, right?”

You nodded slowly, not quite sure where this was going.

“Okay, then there’s only one way to say this.” He dropped onto one knee (carefully, his leg still hurts from when he got shot years ago) and pulled out a box from behind him. “Will you marry me?”

You gasped at his proposal. It really didn’t shock you; you had been talking about it and knew it was coming sooner than later, but what surprised you was the fact that he had been paying attention to your conversations.

You had told him months ago that you didn’t want to wear an engagement ring, but instead, wait to get a wedding ring when you were married. You told him you wanted to wear a bracelet or a necklace or something to show you were engaged instead. It just made it that much more special to you, and you wanted to wait for your wedding ring.

And the small necklace in the box in front of you was evidence that he had listened.

Your eyes filled with tears as you looked at your beloved Spencer. You nodded while tears began to spill from your eyes. “Spencer Reid, I will marry you, and I’ll love you until the end of time.”

He smiled as tears began to fall from his eyes. He stood up and pressed a kiss to your lips, then pulled you into a hug. He knew he made the right decision in asking you to marry him.


End file.
